


wanting you near (how much i wanted you home)

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: dan hates being out of phil’s arms if he doesn’t have to be. maybe it’s why he doesn’t know if he can survive this tour.





	wanting you near (how much i wanted you home)

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the prompt that @starrydanny(tumblr) had given me! and big thanks to @jorzuela(tumblr) for editing this for me

Soulmate. Defined as _a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._ Someone who you are destined to find during your lifetime because you know that you are meant for each other. In Dan's eyes, it meant something entirely different. Something more true and dear to his heart.

In his eyes, a soulmate was someone special. It was someone who shone out in a crowded room and drew you to them without even having to personally know them. To him, a soulmate, well, that was the one person that you hated being physically away from even for a moment because then nothing felt okay. Their arms felt like home and their absence caused a deeply embedded pain until you could return to them.

Phil, in many ways, was and will forever remain Dan's soulmate. Dan couldn't imagine a life where Phil didn't exist and he didn't want to. Even trying to imagine something such as this brought him to tears causing him to climb in Phil's arms, no matter what he was doing.

It was just something that Dan had grown accustomed to over the years even if they weren't in the same room. Back home sometimes they slept in different rooms, it wasn't because they were fighting, sometimes it was because one of them stayed up late working and they didn't want to wake the other when they climbed into bed. Sometimes just wanting to be alone was enough of a reason and they didn't question it unless they have to. Dan didn't usually have problems falling asleep, except when they slept apart.

Maybe that was making it difficult for him to rest on this tour. There had been countless nights already where Dan had barely gotten any sleep because he missed the feeling of having some sort of comfort beside him. He just missed the comfort of having Phil asleep beside him and having that sense of relief.

A few months ago they had started their tour, and now were traveling across America again. Dan doesn't mind it, he really doesn't. He adores his audience and meeting them was the highlight of his day, and nothing could take that from. This tour was the best time of his life, just sleeping at night was dragging him down.

Unlike the last tour bus they had, this one didn't have a bedroom in the back with a bed big enough for the both of them. Instead, they had bunk beds built into the walls that were too small for either one of them separately; but even though Dan knew that both of them trying to fit into one bunk wouldn't work, that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Listening to the sound of the bus engine as they drove down the highway, he could hear Phil breathing in the bunk below him. He could hear the shallow breaths coming from the bunk below, followed by soft snores that would fade momentarily.

Sighing, Dan pushed back the fabric that was blocking out the world from his bunk and carefully climbed down. Being as tall as he was that wasn't such an easy task as the bunks seemed to be made for children. Grunting, he managed to set his feet sturdily on the ground and bent halfway in ways he didn't think were humanely possible. Stepping forward carefully, he slid his upper half from the bunk, while miraculously avoiding hitting his head off the wall of the bunk.

As he crouched down slightly, dan moved the fabric covering Phil's bunk and smiled softly. His hair was astray and his eyes closed peacefully, his lashes were resting on on his cheeks. Somehow it made him look younger than he really was. Dan was in awe each and every time he got the chance just to admire him like this. It was an indication of how real this was and how his life had somehow fallen into place.

"Phil" - Dan whispered, shaking him gently - "hey, wake up."

Phil groaned and rolled over facing in Dan's direction opening his eyes slightly. He couldn't see anything as it was mostly dark and he didn't have his glasses on, consequently, all he saw was a dark blur in front of him.

"Dan?" He groaned rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

Phil reached over grabbing his glasses and sighed as he put them on. "Why not?"

"You know," Dan started trailing off and mumbled, "It's hard sleeping in different beds."

  
"Dan, I know, but it's _what_ time?"

"It's almost four, I think."

"Try and sleep Dan," Phil said, rolling over to face the wall again, not bothering to remove his glasses.

Running his hand through his hair, Dan groaned and gently tossed his head back staring at the roof. He knew he had just a good of a chance of falling asleep on the floor as he would have sleeping alone in his bunk, so where he chose to lay wouldn't matter in the end.

Lolling his head to the side, he stared out the window watching the scenery change before his eyes and the lights from buildings in the city flash. Breathing felt like a chore, it just was something that hurt him at this point. His lungs felt heavy, as if with each breath he took they were smashing up against the inside of his rib cage causing more destruction than he could bear to take.

He stared at Phil in awe, he had fallen back asleep peacefully once more. Dan could only make out his back, in which he could faintly see in the dark the freckles and moles on his back. That was another thing Dan adored about him; on occasions Phil would let Dan connect them with a marker to create something he loved. While Phil wasn't exactly delighted with the idea of it, he allowed Dan to do it because he knew _he_ loved it.

Leaning forward Dan gently shook him once again. "Phil."

"Go to bed, Dan." Phil drowsily said, his voice barely audible.

"I can't. I tried."

Pulling his blanket off him and to the side he turned,to face Dan and giving him a tired look, he said "Dan, just try."

Groaning, Dan shook his head and looked up to the ceiling. He couldn't take this much longer, exhaustion was getting the best of him. He longed to feel himself in Phil's arms again and to just feel that sense of security again that he missed. It would be easy to just go back in his bunk and sulk until the next time they stopped at a hotel and could sleep in the same bed, but Dan didn't want to wait. He wanted it now.

Carefully climbing to his knees, Dan leaned forward and tried his best to climb into Phil's bunk. Waking up again, Phil was met with Dan's face right next to his and his body on top of him, crushing him.

"Dan," Phil muttered, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you."

Phil groaned shaking his head, while Dan's upper torso was pushing down onto Phil's chest. Alone, they could barely fit in a bunk, but together it was definitely impossible. Dan's back brushed against the roof of the bunk as he managed to slide his lower half into the bed on top of Phil.

"Stop, you're crushing me. This isn't going to work."

Dan buried his face into the crook of Phil's neck and hummed contently. Phil could feel the curls atop Dan's head tickling his skin. Having Dan lay on top of him in such a cramped space wasn't pleasant whatsoever, but he finally sighed in defeat. Wrapping his arm around Dan's torso, Phil held him close despite the pain boring into his chest.

"Now can you go to sleep?"

"Yeah," Dan mumbled, "I love you".

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this and if you like you can follow me over on tumblr [@rwdaf](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com) for any/all updates when i upload next!


End file.
